Wizard 101 Wiki/Projects:Animated
Please keep discussion on the discussion page. Note: For the time being, Spell recordings have been put on hold. We are covered up with page edits at the moment and need to focus on converting pages to the new templates. We will resume recordings when this process is complete. If you feel that you can download the following programs and attempt to create the animations on your own then feel free to do so. Please note that if you do decide to create any animations then they will need to be submitted to me for inspection. If they lack in quality or anything else then I will make notes and comments on them and you can retry. Don't worry I'm not trying to harshly criticize someone's work but I do expect them to be on par with other animations for file size and quality reasons. Thanks - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 02:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) List of Completed Animations: Completed Spell Animations Rules From now on. I will do all of the recording myself unless I speak with you first and discuss the exact settings and techniques that need be in place to create a high quality animation. Obviously I do not posses every spell and cannot do this alone. If you want to help out you can do one of the following: 1. Post a message on my talk page stating that you would like to participate. - This will involve both you and me. I will add you in game and then join in a battle where you will perform the spell you wish to add. I will then record, convert, and upload the image. OR: 2. Leave a message on my talk page stating that you wish to do all of the work yourself. - If you wish to do this method you will need to follow the upcoming tutorial perfectly. Please note that if you attempt number 2 it is difficult and your game must be able to run in a resolution of 1440X900 Full Screen. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 16:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Participants *Potroast42 *Flingi2 *Ghostmancer * Benny95346 *Trex1160 *EnlightenedShadow *MalornexDeathtalon Methods of Producing the Animations Recording *Use an external recording software such as Fraps. There is no need to purchase Fraps due to the fact that the demo version will suffice for what we are doing for this project. Converting to .gif *A method that seems to work is using Jasc Animation Shop 3.11 Using Jasc Animation Shop #Open Jasc Animation Shop #Open the recorded .avi file #Crop the first frame to the desired size of the entire animation - the rest of the film will crop the same #Save the image as .gif with Level 3 or Level 4 optimization. #If the resulting .gif is greater than 10 MB, reopen the .avi file and crop again and use level 2 (if you used level 3) or level 3 (if you used level 4) optimization. #Upload the animation to Wizard 101 Wiki. (Please note that this will take longer than normal images) Browser Bugs The .gif animations WILL run slow on Google Chrome and Internet Explorer 8. This is a bug with the browsers and not with the file. When viewed on Mozilla Firefox or Internet Explorer 7, the animations will be correct. Current Progress Spells *Fire - 23/68 Spells Complete *Storm - 2/55 Spells Complete *Ice - 4/65 Spells Complete *Death - 7/65 Spells Complete *Life - 17/69 Spells Complete *Myth - 8/72 Spells Complete *Balance - 16/76 Spells Complete List of Completed Animations. Items Post the category that you have completed below This is a new project (and Wizard101 Wiki's first) so if you have any questions simply place them on the Discussion Page. Category:Projects